


TICKLE

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling, Tying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	TICKLE

Junkrat sat on a tire that was set on the floor.

 

His hands were tied up and his leg prosthesis had been removed.

 

Junkrat looked at the Roadhog who stand in front of him, a mask hiding his face, not knowing what kind of expression he had.

 

Roadhog hold a feather on his hand, making Junkrat let out a little giggle.

 

He moved nearer Junkrat and looked him through the lenses of his mask. “I’m going to make you squeal.”

 

Junkrat’s cock twitched in excitement and he bit his lip. “Please Hoggie, I can’t wait anymore.”

 

First Roadhog slid the feathers tip on Jamie’s chin and neck before moving down on his shoulders.

 

Jamie twitched when the feather touched his both nipples, making them hard.

 

His cock started to erect, making Roadhog chuckle. “I just started and you are  hard already?”

 

“Can’t help it mate, it feels so good.”

 

Roadhog smiled behind his mask when he moved the feather on Junkrat’s stomach, knowing that was one of the places where he was really ticklish.

 

Junkrat giggled loudly, the feathers tip starting to move more and more nearer his cock.

 

Roadhog slid the feather on the cock with a slow pace, watching Junkrat gasping.

 

But he stopped, making Junkrat frown. “Ah,Piggy. It felt so good, why did you stop?”

 

“Beg and squirm for me, then I maybe finish the job.” Roadhog chuckled with sadistic tone.

Junkrat started to squirm. “Please Roadie, I need it… You make me feel so good, I’m so close… I can’t take it, I’ll make you feel good later if you finish your job.”

 

Roadhog snorted and slid the feather again on the cock, making Junkrat yelp.

 

Pre-cum started to leak from Junkrat’s cock when Roadhog moved the feather on his thighs and tickled them before he looked at Junkrat and grinned behind his mask.

 

“Now for the main course.”

 

He grabbed Junkrat’s leg and started to tickle his toes and sole, the other parts where Junkrat was really ticklish too.

 

Junkrat started to squirm and giggle even more, his cock twitching and cum started to leak from it.

 

“Ah, Roadie stop!” he begged, knowing he wouldn’t last any longer.

 

Few tickles later Junkrat came hard, painting his stomach with his cum.

 

Roadhog lifted his mask enough so his mouth could be seen. “What a pretty sight, you did so good.”

 

Junkrat rode out his orgasm, panting hard.

 

Roadhog freed his hands, wiped the cum off and gave a kiss on his cheek. “Good boy.”

 

Junkrat smiled and kissed Roadhog back. “Thank you.” 

 

He dozed off, Roadhog lifting him and carried him in the bedroom where he could rest.

 

oOo

  
  


Junkrat woke up from his nap and saw Roadhog sleeping next to him without his mask and clothes, he only had his boxers on.

 

He rose up and stretched himself, he saw the rope and feather on the table.

 

Junkrat looked at them and then Roadhog, he grinned when the idea hit him.

 

He took the rope and carefully tied up Roadhog’s hands to the bed’s headboard, looking for signs if he would wake up.

 

But Roadhog was a heavy sleeper and it needed to be a really loud noise to wake him up.

 

Junkrat took the feather and smiled, this would be fun.

 

He slid the feather on Roadhog’s cheek, making him huff with annoyance in his sleep.

 

Then he moved it to his chest and nipples. Roadhog wasn’t as ticklish as Junkrat but he knew there would be a sweet spot for him to tease Hog.

 

Junkrat slid the feather on Roadhog’s side, trying there.

 

Mako shifted little bit but nothing more.

 

“Come on, there should be a something.” Junkrat thought in his mind.

 

He tried Roadhog’s belly next, making him mumble in his dreams.

 

Junkrat made small circles on the belly, seeing Roadhog smiling little bit.

 

He carefully removed Roadhog’s boxers, freeing his cock.

 

Junkrat slid the feather on it and saw it twitching. He giggled silently and continued to tease it.

 

Roadhog grunted, still sleeping peacefully.

 

Junkrat wanted to spice things up, he kept moving the feather on Roadhog’s cock and gave it a small kiss.

 

“More…” Roadhog said in his sleep.

 

Was Hoggy dreaming of him giving him oral? Junkrat smiled and kept kissing, licking and teasing Hog’s cock.

 

Roadhog gasped and trusted his hips.

 

Junkrat took the hint and started to suck the cock, touching Roadhog’s tights instead with the feather.

 

The sucking worked like magic and Roadhog came in Junkrat’s mouth with a low growl.

 

Junkrat drank all the cum down, resting his head on Hog’s belly.

 

Roadhog woke up, feeling relaxed. 

 

He looked at Junkrat who gave him a smirk. “Hello there my sleeping beauty.”

That smirk made Roadhog realize why felt so blissed, he grinned. “You dirty little rat.”

 

“Told a that I will make you feel good later?” Junkrat said and winked.

 

“Yeah, but you still need a punishment. Let me go.”

 

Junkrat freed Roadhog from the ropes and instantly he cathed him on his arms and started to tickle his sides.

 

“Eep, Hoggy! Let me go!” Junkrat laughed.

 

“Not until I punished you.” Roadhog snorted and tickled him harder.

 

Roadhog blew raspberries on Junkrat’s stomach and made him howl with laughter.

 

He did his punishment for a while when he decided it was time to stop.

 

Junkrat was catching his breath from all the laughing, Roadhog chuckling next to him.

 

They looked at each other and kissed. 

 

“I love you, you big goof.”

 

“I love you too my silly rat.”

  
  


I got inspired to write this fic from [TroijanDarts](https://twitter.com/TroijanDarts) [work](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/560189297550950413/574940854641491990/20190506_154912.jpg) :)


End file.
